The Whole Nine Yards (Spin-Off)
by Re-Yuu
Summary: Moon Waltz #SURPRISE #AKULAHSANTAMU. Isogai mulai dekat dengan Maehara Hiroto. Mengenai sudut pandang Kataoka Megu untuk teman masa kecilnya, Isogai Yuuma. Gomen for possible OOC etc. Mind to RnR?


**Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **The Whole Nine Yards own by Moon Waltz**

 **#SURPRISE #AKULAHSANTAMU**

 **26.12.2015**

* * *

Derap langkah menggema sepanjang jalan sepi menuju sebuah flat dini hari. Tidak terlalu buru-buru juga tidak terlalu santai. Terkadang langkah tersebut terhenti sejenak guna membaca ulang informasi dalam sebuah kertas putih yang berada dalam genggaman. Secarik lembar kecil berisi sebuah alamat diamati penuh konsentrasi.

Sebuah bangunan tinggi lengkap dengan balkon dan sejumlah ruangan disetiap lantai tersaji dihadapan pemilik surai panjang bernama Kataoka Megu. Namun raut yang semula cerah, luntur seketika ketika ia mendongak.

Didapatinya alasan kenapa ia datang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan seorang yang dapat ia sebut dengan sebutan 'Om' diatas sana. Kepulan asap rokok. Abu kretek hasil pembakaran membuat Megu ilfeel. Kelopak matanya menyipit. Tanda tidak suka.

"Kenapa Yuuma bergaul dengan orang seperti itu?" –tersirat nada kecewa dalam ujarnya

...

 **The Whole Nine Yards (Spin-Off)**

...

Megu yang kehilangan mood langsung berbelok arah. Mencari tempat lain agar moodnya kembali. Rencananya untuk mengunjungi teman masa kecilnya ia tunda. Tidak hari ini. Anggap saja jalan-jalan.

"Yuuma-kun, bersama seorang laki-laki"

"Kenapa.. bisa,"

Gadis berponi rata melamun. Barang bawaannya dari desa untuk Yuuma tersenggol orang lain. Hampir saja barang itu jatuh. Tak biasanya ia kepikiran begini.

Menggelengkan kepala. Menepis segala kemungkinan. Dirinya tidak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Tapi sungguh, Megu merasa terganggu dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ah, sudah. Yang seperti ini bukanlah Kataoka Megu yang biasanya.

Mencoba membuang pikirannya tersebut dan mulai menjelajahi isi kota. Mungkin ia akan main sampai malam. Sendirian.

Pelarian macam begini mungkin lebih baik daripada ia harus menemui Yuuma dengan mood yang tidak baik.

Bisa-bisa emosinya meledak dan Yuuma terkena imbas padahal Yuuma tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak. Megu tidak menginginkan itu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Esoknya..

Megu baru saja sampai di flat Isogai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu sebelum beberapa saat kemudian terdengar ketukan dari luar. Yuuma menyambut kedatangan Megu dengan penuh suka cita. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang langsung tancap gas dan sibuk di dapur.

Tok tok tok

"Isogai, kau di dalam? Ini aku."

 _._

 _._

' _Suara siapa itu? Terdengar sedikit akrab'_

' _Mungkinkah-'_

.

.

Pintu terbuka perlahan.

.

"Bosku memberiku terlalu banyak _kashiwamochi_ dari Okinawa. Kau mau makan ber-ah, kau siapa?"

Yang membuka pintu itu adalah gadis berponi depan.

.

.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

Ternyata dugaan Megu benar. Itu pria yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dengan sigap, Megu memasang raut tidak suka.

.

.

"Aku? Aku tetangga sebelahnya Isogai."

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Err, mau memberi kue ini, sih. Isogai ada?" Pria tersebut mengulurkan bungkusan _kashiwamochi_ yang ia pegang. Megu dengan cepat menerimanya, "Yuuma- _kun_ sedang sibuk"

 _._

 _._

"Megu, siapa yang mengetuk pintunya barusan?" yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba keluar.

"Hai."

"Oh, Maehara-san. Maaf aku tak bisa membuka pintu karena sedang masak untuk makan malam. Ada apa?"

"Cuma mau memberi _kashiwamochi_.."

"Wah, beruntung sekali. Terima kasih, Maehara-san. Kau mau ikut makan malam di tempatku?"

Maehara melirik gadis tadi sebelum menjawab, "tidak usah. Aku sudah makan. _Dah._ "

Tanpa menunggu Isogai menjawab, pria yang diketahui namanya sebagai Maehara itu berjalan cepat dan pergi. Pintu flat Isogai kembali ditutup.

.

.

Semerawut perasaan jengkel kembali hinggap di hati Megu. Ingin rasanya ia menbicarakan hal yang mengganggunya ini dengan Isogai. Mungkin nanti saat makan malam bersama.

.

.

Mungkin juga tidak akan pernah. Isogai kadang tidak terlalu peka.

.

.

"Ano.. Yuuma-kun,"

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam bersama itu Kataoka Megu memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. Sebelumnya, hanya hening yang mendominasi suasana. Diamnya Megu sebelum angkat bicara juga sempat membuat pucuk hitam itu khawatir.

"Ada apa Megu?"

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarnya phobiamu?"

.

.

Alis Yuuma terangkat, heran. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

Hening memberi jeda sesaat. Megu tidak mau dikatakan egois hanya gara-gara menyangkut pautkan perasaannya. Tapi ia ingin lega.

"Aku-"

"Aku hanya merasa ganjal Yuuma-kun mau dekat-dekat dengan pria itu. Maehara-san."

"Maehara-san?"

Yuuma tahu kok kalau golongan darah Megu adalah A. Golongan darah ini cenderung memiliki sifat yang protektif. Ia mengerti kalau Megu menyayanginya. Sisi ini pasti selalu Megu perlihatkan jika ada sangkut pautnya dengan kebaikannya. Tapi ia memiliki pendapat lain tentang Maehara Hiroto.

Bibir Yuuma membuat kurva.

"Jangan khawatir, dia orang baik kok."

Megu menggeleng. "Kau tidak pernah tahu ada udang dibalik batu. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu!"

"Aku-"

.

.

"Hanya khawatir jika hal itu terjadi lagi, aku tidak ada di sampingmu"

.

.

Isogai Yuuma. Adalah seorang pelajar tingkat menengah atas yang memiliki sebuah phobia yang dinamakan Haphephobia. Dimana penderitanya takut akan sentuhan. Dalam kasusnya, Yuuma takut dengan sentuhan sesama jenis. Tubuh Isogai akan langsung bereaksi jika mendapat sentuhan, seperti mual, berdebar, pusing, dan gejala lainnya. Isogai menderita phobia ini akibat trauma masa kecilnya. Awalnya hanya Ibunya saja yang dapat menyentuhnya, namun lambat laun hanya sentuhan laki-laki lah yang masih meninggalkan trauma baginya.

.

.

Sepasang manik amber mendekat dan menatap dalam-dalam manik pemilik poni rata dihadapannya. Tidak begitu dekat. Namun tatapannya begitu serius.

Megu yang mengetahui hal itu segera memindahkan pandangannya. Ia tidak kuat menatap lama-lama manik indah Isogai. Perlu diketahui, Megu juga memiliki sedikit perasaan berbeda pada Isogai. Perasaan sayang yang 'lebih' yang ia sadari tidak akan pernah terbalas.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, Megu. Aku sudah beranjak dewasa. Dan aku tidak mau terus terjebak dalam phobia ini selamanya. Percayalah aku bisa mengatasi phobiaku ini."

Senyum tulus Isogai kembali merekah.

"Ingat? Dulu hanya Ibuku saja yang bisa menyentuhku. Kau? Belum bisa pada awalnya. Namun pada akhirnya, lama-lama aku bisa menerima sentuhan darimu."

"Aku pun ingin sembuh"

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi normal"

.

.

"Dan mungkin lewat Maehara-san lah jalannya,"

 **Fin**

* * *

 **a/n : aaaaaa aku gatau ini spin-off atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas Recchi sudah berusaha. Maafkan bila banyak OOC sana sini. Juga pair lebih ke straight daripada belok. Belum pengalaman sama yang belok. /sungkem/ tapi pengen #HA**

 **Makasih buat Ratu Obeng yang udah bikin eventnya. Makasih buat Moon Waltz ficnya unyuh. Dan terima kasih terhadap segenap reader juga auth. Orz. Ini pengalaman pertama ngerjain deadline banget. HAHAHA #buang**

 **Merry Christmast & Happy New Year**

 **Re-Yuu, log off!**


End file.
